


【钟桶】危险关系（NC-17，Slade/Jason，斜线有意义）

by loveufleta



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, SladeJay, 钟桶
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:33:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26527531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveufleta/pseuds/loveufleta
Summary: 配对：斯莱德·威尔逊/杰森·陶德分级：NC-17注释：蝙蝠侠的介入让斯莱德晚了一步拯救儿子约瑟夫，约瑟夫因此失去说话能力。妻子艾德琳就此与斯莱德决裂。斯莱德认为以牙还牙以眼还眼不是个好主意，他没必要牺牲自己的下一单生意去刻意报复蝙蝠侠，蝙蝠侠并不是个好对付的角色。但是，现在有一个绝妙的机会摆在丧钟面前——一只从坟墓里爬出来被仇恨浸润的小鸟。警告：⭕人物OOC⭕有私设⭕除sladejay外不包含任何cp⭕有露骨性描写⭕有非主角的重要角色死亡
Relationships: Jason Todd/Slade Wilson, Slade Wilson/Jason Todd
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

001.

“丧钟。”

“塔利亚·艾尔·古尔。”斯莱德对着电话回应。

“你不该插手这件事。”塔利亚说。

“也许我不该接你的电话。”斯莱德并没有挂断电话，他继续听下去。

“听着，把那个孩子放了，刺客联盟也会收回对你的击杀令。”

斯莱德看了一眼坐在副驾驶上的黑发男孩，他的额前有一小撮白发，不适合年龄的突兀。男孩平视前方，眼睛里没有光泽，有些呆愣。一只手被拷在车门上，虽然此刻他并没有挣扎，但是手腕上绑着渗血的绷带证明他之前曾有过反抗行为。

“恐怕不行。”斯莱德回答。

“是谁雇佣了你？如果你要双倍的价格，刺客联盟支付的起。”塔利亚开价，她知道她不能失去杰森这个筹码，她需要靠他来挽回布鲁斯。一个唯利是图的雇佣兵，她认为可以依靠金钱来解决目前的问题。

“透露雇主不符合我的职业道德，塔利亚。”斯莱德说出这句话的时候他当然听见了对方的嗤笑。

“把他交出来，威尔逊，否则……”

斯莱德挂断了电话，降下车窗，夜风猛烈的灌进车内，吹动男孩额前的白发，他只是望着前方。

一辆运货卡车超车而过，斯莱德手腕用力上抛，手机稳稳的落在车顶。他当然清楚塔利亚的这个电话就是为了对他进行追踪定位。

斯莱德降下车速，看着卡车的灯光越来越远，直到消失在视野里。转上一条狭窄的岔路，斯莱德知道他能暂时躲开刺客联盟的追杀。

从衣袋里掏出一支针管，对着依然直勾勾盯着前方的杰森的动脉注射进去。

这只被偷来的死而复生的小鸟此时丝毫不知道自己的处境将会如何。

冬青（注：《丧钟：骑士与龙》中斯莱德的朋友）将另一辆车的钥匙交到斯莱德手上，他看见了那个坐在副驾驶上的男孩。

“你什么时候开始找搭档了？”冬青问。

斯莱德把自己正使用的车钥匙交给冬青，“我从不需要搭档，那是一件武器。”斯莱德说，“车子要销毁，然后你也消失一段时间，不然他们可能找上你。”

“谁们？”

“你知道的越少越好。”斯莱德绕过车子来到副驾的位置，打开车门，把杰森拉下车，杰森顺从的下车，直愣愣地盯着前方。

“他怎么了？”冬青看了一眼杰森缠着绷带的手，问道。

斯莱德看了他一眼，没有回答，拉着杰森将他塞进冬青刚才开来的那辆车。

冬青耸耸肩，“你知道的，我只是管不住我的好奇心。”

扣好安全带，斯莱德看着杰森问，“要吃点什么吗？小鸟。”

没有得到回应。斯莱德直起身关上车门，转身走向加油站的便利店。

冬青看了杰森一眼，跟上斯莱德步伐。

“看来是件棘手的单子。”冬青跟在斯莱德身旁，看着斯莱德从货架上拿了五个三明治和六盒牛奶。

“不然你也不会找我帮忙，毕竟你从来不需要搭档。”冬青自言自语道。

斯莱德付了钱，开口道，“我们是朋友，冬青。”

冬青露出个笑容，“当然了，认识好多年的朋友，而我已经老了，你还是十多年前的样子。”

“我知道你还能打的动。”斯莱德嘴角翘了翘。

两人走出便利店，发现杰森并没有坐在副驾驶上，他自己解开了斯莱德扣上的安全带，打开了车门，现在就站在车旁。他并没有逃走。这是斯莱德之前测试过的，杰森没有自主意识，他并不会逃走。所以他能放心的把杰森留在车上。

斯莱德并没有急着上前，他停下来，看着杰森。夕阳映照着他的轮廓，显得他更加苍白脆弱。

斯莱德并不是第一次见到杰森，他们在哥谭——杰森还曾是罗宾时就交手过。那时候蝙蝠侠总会插手。

有三个路过的男人朝着杰森吹口哨，他们走上来围住杰森，嘴里满口的下流话，“漂亮男孩，一个人？去喝一杯怎么样？”

“哇哦……这是我没想过的方向，你不会对小男孩有这种兴趣吧，斯莱德。”冬青说道。

斯莱德瞥了他一眼。

冬青忙不迭补上一句，“只是个玩笑。”冬青看着被三人围住还依然没有反应的杰森，转头问斯莱德，“不去帮忙？”

“好好看着。”斯莱德直勾勾地看着杰森。

“不说话我就当你同意了。“三个男人中那个露着花臂的领头人笑起来，丝毫不掩饰笑声里的下流欲望的部分。他伸手去拉杰森的胳膊。

冬青只是眨了眨眼，那三个人已经被杰森撂倒，躺在地上痛苦的呻吟。杰森骑在那个刚才对着自己伸手的人身上，拳头落下。冬青确信他听到了骨头断裂的声音。

斯莱德抬眼看了看头顶便利店门口的监控，丢出一个微小的纳米炸弹。炸弹黏到镜头上，发出细微的爆裂声，随后是电子产品报废的电流声。

“哇哦。”冬青赞叹道。

“我说了，他是一件武器。”斯莱德说。

“对付谁？”

这一次对于冬青的提问斯莱德没有回避，“蝙蝠侠。”斯莱德没有注意到杰森听到了这个词时攻击的节奏短暂的停滞。

斯莱德走向还在对人施暴的杰森，拉住了杰森的手腕，“住手，小子。”

这话并没有起什么作用，杰森只是停下了攻击那个人，转而对斯莱德发起攻击。他的进攻没有章法，全凭直觉，这对斯莱德来说甚至不需要两只手来反击，他一只手拎着那袋三明治和牛奶，另一只手单手就挡下了杰森对自己肋骨发起的攻击。

斯莱德往杰森的胳膊上扎了一针，杰森平静下来。斯莱德扶着他将他塞进车里。

“只是镇静剂。”斯莱德对冬青说。

“好吧，我只是希望你别伤害他，毕竟他看上去还是个孩子。”冬青说道。

斯莱德没有告诉冬青事实上杰森已经死了三年。他绕过车子，打开驾驶位的车门，看着冬青，开口，“保重，朋友。”

“如果你能回来，记得欠我一辆车。”冬青说。

斯莱德笑了，他难得露出笑容。对着冬青点点头，坐进车里。

冬青看着车子远去，他知道自己必须尽快处理掉斯莱德的车子。他期望斯莱德能活下来，虽然大部分时候斯莱德都能活着，但蝙蝠侠是个棘手的任务。

002.

距离斯莱德偷来杰森已经一个星期。他们没有被刺客联盟找到。斯莱德每两天就会带着杰森转移一次阵地，大部分时候他们住在汽车旅馆。

每当斯莱德拉着杰森要求只开一间房的时候，前台的人总会用一种打量的眼神探究他与杰森的关系。斯莱德并不乐意自己被认成恋童的变态，如果不是他杀人是需要付费的，他也许会把他们的眼睛都挖出来。

到后来，斯莱德会恼火的补上一句，“他成年了。”算上杰森死亡的这三年，他确实成年了。

前台的女人挑了挑眉，没有说自己不相信，也没有表现出任何的信任。她的视线扫过被雨水淋透的两个人，最终，为了那多出来的小费，女人把房门钥匙交给了斯莱德。

斯莱德把杰森安置在床边，塞给他牛奶和汉堡。杰森明白他的意思，他拆开包装吃起来。杰森能够正常的活动，斯莱德停了镇静剂，杰森大部分时候不会攻击人，他就像一个普通人。除了缺少灵魂。

斯莱德猜测也许杰森把他的灵魂留在了哥谭的坟墓里，塔利亚丢进池子里的只是个躯壳。狂风夹杂着雨水拍打着窗户，整个房间里静得只有呼吸声和从窗缝漏进来的风声。

斯莱德从袋子里拿了一盒牛奶，拆开，喝完。

把空牛奶盒丢进垃圾桶，扭头看着啃汉堡喝牛奶的杰森，他不能一直喂杰森这些东西，杰森瘦弱的像一只轻轻一折就会断翅的小鸟。这样级别的武器可对付不了蝙蝠侠。

而且他不能像塔利亚那样花上几年的时间去试图找回杰森的神智。他可没有那个精力，他必须尽快结束这一切。

斯莱德坐在自己的那张床上，打量着机械咀嚼着的杰森。他吃得很慢，就像在品尝食物的味道一样，吞咽时他的喉结上下滚动。他甚至会抬手擦去嘴角的牛奶渍。看上去就像活人。

斯莱德还在思考的时候，他的私人电话响起来。斯莱德看了一眼来电提示，站起身走到窗边，看着窗外绵延不绝的雨水，接起电话。

“艾德琳。”

“斯莱德。”

“约瑟夫还好吗？”

“原来你还记得自己有个儿子。”艾德琳嘲弄的冷笑道。斯莱德可以想象出她脸上的表情，他太熟悉她了。

“看来他过的还不错。”斯莱德说。

“当然，拜你这个父亲所赐，他只不过是不能再开口说话而已。”

斯莱德叹息，自从那件事之后，每一次他和艾德琳的通话都脱离不了这些讽刺。在婚姻期间他们已经对彼此说的太多无可挽回的恶语，在这段婚姻结束后一切也并没有好转。

“我知道你打电话来并不只是为了讽刺我，艾德琳。”

“你拿到了一件能对付蝙蝠侠的武器。”艾德琳说，“你要做什么？”

“你怎么会知……”斯莱德惊讶冬青竟然会将这件事告诉艾德琳，他通常是个守口如瓶的好友。

艾德琳打断他，“情报交换。”她继续追问道，“告诉我，你要做什么。”

斯莱德沉默着看着从窗玻璃上滑下的雨水，半晌才再次开口，“杀了蝙蝠侠。”他说。

“你疯了！斯莱德！”艾德琳在电话那端大叫。歇斯底里的，她也清楚蝙蝠侠是多么可怕的对手，她大叫着仿佛这样就能阻止斯莱德的计划。

这就是为什么不希望艾德琳知道这件事的原因。斯莱德头痛得想。

斯莱德太专注于这通通话，没有注意身后的杰森停下了咀嚼，他盯着手中的汉堡，张了张嘴，不是为了再重复之前的机械的咀嚼的动作。而是开口重复斯莱德刚才的话。

他太久没有开口说话，他的声带并不能如他所愿的行使职能。杰森的声音完全被风声吞没。

杰森扭动脖子，看向了床头柜上的台灯，又看向了背对着看向窗外的通话中的斯莱德。

斯莱德被击中的时候只感觉到惊讶，他没有料到杰森会突然攻击他。他的反应很快，立刻躲开了杰森砸过来的第二击。

艾德琳还在电话那端大吼大叫，斯莱德回身看向杰森，他看见了那双本该空洞的绿眼睛里满是愤怒。

“我得忙了，艾德琳，回见。”斯莱德挂断电话，切断了艾德琳的喊叫声。

第一击的时候台灯的陶瓷底座被打碎，杰森握着剩余的部分，用陶瓷破开的尖锐刺向斯莱德的脸。这对斯莱德可不算什么致命攻击，斯莱德甚至不需要抽出武器就能制服杰森。

手腕一疼，下意识松手，杰森失去了唯一的武器。斯莱德对着杰森的膝窝一踢，杰森摔倒到地上。斯莱德扭住他的胳膊，控制住他。

“杀……杀了……”杰森嘶声道，他的声音破碎，像被扎破漏气的气球，“杀了蝙蝠侠！”

“令人印象深刻，小鸟。”斯莱德说着，抓过台灯的电线，反绑住杰森的手腕。

压住杰森的膝窝，摁住杰森的头，杰森的脸贴在汽车旅馆劣质的纤维地毯上，粗劣的材质让杰森的脸颊感觉到疼痛。但比起突然灌进脑子里的记忆这点疼痛完全算不上什么。

杰森叫起来，声音嘶哑，他没有停止挣扎，只不过瘦弱的他在斯莱德手中无法移动分毫。

“看来你醒了。”斯莱德说。这倒省了他不少事。

杰森慢慢停下挣扎，神智也逐渐恢复，他知道压在自己身上的人是蝙蝠侠的死敌之一，绰号丧钟的雇佣兵——斯莱德·威尔逊。他对于之前发生的事认知还很模糊，他不知道自己为何会出现在这里，蝙蝠侠又在哪里。

“你不可能杀掉蝙蝠侠。”杰森说，声音里带着点得意。和斯莱德第一次见到的还是罗宾的杰森一样，带着没由来的张狂与自信。是与迪克·格雷森完全不同的小鸟。

“看来你还没搞清楚状况，小子。”斯莱德说。

“是你没搞清楚状况，丧钟。蝙蝠侠会来救我，而你，会被送进阿卡姆。”杰森说。

斯莱德可以确认杰森的记忆还停留在三年前。他不记得自己已经死了。

“蝙蝠侠不会来。”斯莱德说道。

屋外有动静，斯莱德注意到了隐藏在风里的别的声音。

杰森也注意到了，他扭头，以极为别扭的姿态看着斯莱德，咧嘴笑道，“他来了。”

斯莱德把杰森从地上拽起来，一把将杰森扛到肩上。有人破门而入，他们穿着刺客联盟的衣服。塔利亚没有出现，斯莱德可以确信这只是先遣部队，马上就会有更大批的杀手赶来。

斯莱德抽出武士刀，捅穿了攻上来的一个刺客的喉咙，血飞溅出来。其他人却并没有退缩，一拥而上。

杰森发现来的人并不是蝙蝠侠，他认出了是刺客联盟。他想不起来自己为什么会与丧钟一起，也想不明白为何刺客联盟会追杀丧钟。

他必须搞清楚这一切。

在斯莱德一脚踹开一个已经死透的刺客的尸体后，杰森开口，“刺客联盟为什么会在这里？”

杰森的声音从背上传来，斯莱德没有犹豫的回答了他，“因为你。”

“因为我？”杰森此时也隐约感觉到了自己身体的不对劲，“怎么回事，告诉我，丧钟。”

“也许要待会才有空解释。”斯莱德扛着杰森直接从二楼跃下。

雨夜中埋伏的刺客扑上来，斯莱德必须要一边顾及肩上的杰森，一边杀出重围。

“解开我，我能帮你，丧钟。”杰森说。

斯莱德没有回应他，只是沉默的把冲上来的刺客杀掉。

“我还要听你的解释，我不会跑。”杰森继续道，他必须先解开束缚才有机会逃走。

杰森被重重的丢到地上，带着泥土和血液的雨水溅进嘴里，一股苦涩的腥味。斯莱德朝着杰森举起刀，杰森下意识的闭上眼，随后双手的束缚解除。斯莱德割断了绑在他手腕上的台灯线。

他杀掉一个从自己背后刺来的杀手，低头看着杰森，丢给他自己的另一把武士刀。

杰森握住刀，爬起来，他没有攻击斯莱德，而是如他承诺的那样，帮助斯莱德解决那些刺客。

杰森没有像斯莱德那样毫不留情的割断他们的喉咙或者捅穿他们的心脏，蝙蝠侠从不允许他这样做，哪怕那些敌人是冲着取你命来的，也不能突破底线。

杰森刺穿刺客的小腿让他们失去行动能力来遵守蝙蝠侠订下的规矩。

两人一路移动到停车场，刺客的人数减少。先遣部队几乎被斯莱德屠净，只有几个人躺在雨中艰难的喘息着。

斯莱德从杰森手中拿回自己的武士刀。

“上车。”他命令道。

杰森清楚自己不可能打过斯莱德，蝙蝠侠都尚未能轻松解决斯莱德，更何况还只是罗宾的他。杰森权衡之后，坐进了副驾驶。

两人已经被雨淋透，整个车内都弥漫着一阵水汽。

斯莱德发动汽车，开出已经成了屠杀场的汽车旅馆。

“你的解释？”杰森侧头，看着斯莱德，他的视线飘到斯莱德的腰间那把枪上。

“你死了三年。小鸟。”斯莱德没有看杰森，他看着路。

“你在说什么鬼东西？”杰森听起来很愤怒，他没想到等来的是一句诅咒。

“小丑杀了你。”斯莱德说，“蝙蝠侠没能救下你。”

“不可能！”杰森咬着牙，“蝙蝠侠不会……”

“刺客联盟的人并没有对你下死手。”

杰森当然注意到了这个，但战斗的时候他没有余力思考这是为什么，他也注意到了自己身体怪异的地方，他似乎比之前更高更强壮了。他从窗玻璃望出去，他看见了后视镜上被雨水淋得画面扭曲的自己的模样。他看见了额前那一撮最初并不存在的白发。

“不可能……”他听上去远没有刚才的坚决，“我要是死了为什么会在这里跟你说话？”

“塔利亚·艾尔·古尔复活了你。”斯莱德说，“只不过代价就是你的神智丢了三年。”

杰森沉默了，他没有接话，他知道斯莱德说的是真的。这也可以解释为什么刺客联盟卷入了其中，而他们不对他下杀手。他们需要保留他的命，而这一切都是有目的性的。

“塔利亚要利用我杀了蝙蝠侠。”杰森说。

“我想是这样。”斯莱德说。

“你也是要利用我杀了蝙蝠侠。”杰森盯着斯莱德。

“没错，小鸟。”斯莱德回答，“不过更倾向于称其为一项合作。”

“恐怕你要失望了，我不会去杀他！”杰森几乎大叫出来。

“小丑还活着。”斯莱德说，“在阿卡姆疯人院，蝙蝠侠没有因为小丑杀了你就杀了他。”

致命一击。杰森脸上痛苦的表情无处可藏。

杰森不敢相信，小丑从布鲁斯身边夺走了他，让他们天人两隔，布鲁斯却没有杀了小丑。

杰森又看了一眼斯莱德腰间的枪，斯莱德注意到了这个，但他没有做出反应。

杰森拉过安全带扣上，“我入伙。”他说，“我们什么时候去哥谭？”

“别着急孩子，我们需要一个计划。”斯莱德看着前方无尽的夜色露出一个笑容，“以及你的格斗技巧还需要好好纠正一下，你不可能永远依靠直觉去打。”

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

003.

他们在北美与加拿大边境的一处森林小屋落脚。这是斯莱德的安全屋，表面看只是一栋普通的小屋，实际上这里不仅有地下训练场和武器库，还有一个储存食物的冰窖，存量至少够杰森与斯莱德两人在这个地方待上三个月。三个月足够他们制定一个完美的计划。

斯莱德计划的第一步就是让杰森的体格增长到能与蝙蝠侠格斗。

杰森低头看着斯莱德放到自己面前的一盘食物，鸡胸肉、水煮蛋、巴旦木还有杰森最讨厌的西蓝花。

“我不想吃这个。”杰森说。他以前总是对阿尔弗雷德说这句话，阿福不会接受他的拒绝，他总是会用带着点英式讽刺的语气告诉杰森，‘杰森少爷，这是成长的必需品，如果你想长成布鲁斯少爷那样的体格，这是必要的。’以此来劝说杰森。杰森曾探寻过布鲁斯是不是曾经也有过挑食的时期，得到了阿福肯定的答案后，杰森的心里觉得平衡了不少。

但那一切都是过去式了。没有阿福，没有坐在餐桌旁给杰森示范吃西蓝花的布鲁斯。只有斯莱德。而斯莱德是个比阿尔弗雷德更凶狠的恶魔，他没有阿福的劝说也没有餐后小甜饼的补偿，只有冷冰冰的命令。斯莱德甚至会在半夜把杰森从床上挖起来喝蛋白粉。

“没得选。”斯莱德说，“不要表现的像个任性的孩子，陶德，你已经成年了。”

“事实上，我十五岁的时候就死了。”杰森并不回避这个话题，拉撒路池水把他的脑袋搞得一团乱，他已经记不得死的时候是什么感觉了。所以谈起来也毫不避讳。

斯莱德没有理睬杰森拙劣的玩笑，只是监督杰森一点不剩的吃掉盘子里的东西。

斯莱德并不只会喂杰森那些没有什么味道干巴巴的增肌餐。在杰森的体术进步时，斯莱德会予以奖励，下厨做一道西班牙菜或者韩国菜。

虽然海鲜饭的几样海鲜主料都在冷柜里储藏了许久，味道远不如新鲜的鲜美，但比起平日吃得没什么味道的鸡胸肉和西蓝花，这对杰森来说已经是最美味的了。

“出人意料，你竟然会做饭。”杰森往嘴里塞了一勺。

“不然呢？饿死我自己？”斯莱德坐在杰森对面，他的吃相比杰森文雅的多。

“生吃小孩。也许。”杰森说。

“我是个人类，陶德，不是什么蝙蝠人（Man-Bat）。”

“哈！”杰森嗤笑一声，“你更像个恶魔，威尔逊，我能看见你身后那条恶魔尾巴。”

“对于一个挑食的孩子来说，我确实是个恶魔。”斯莱德咧嘴笑了笑。

杰森知道他是故意的，那个笑容确实让他看上去的邪恶程度翻倍。

“你应该把你藏在冰窖里的啤酒拿出来，配海鲜饭正好。”杰森转移了话题。

“海鲜饭应该配红酒。”斯莱德说，“而且，你还没有到饮酒年龄，你才十五岁。”这是杰森总是在用的年龄借口，现在成了斯莱德的武器。

杰森愤愤地瞪了斯莱德一眼，“不，我已经十八岁了，老头。”

斯莱德扬了扬眉毛，没有回应这句。这是杰森的惯用伎俩，每当他想激怒或者向斯莱德发出挑衅的时候，他总是会叫他‘老头’。

杰森是和迪克·格雷森完全不一样的罗宾。斯莱德在杰森恢复神智几天后就发现了他们的区别。格雷森并不像杰森那么莽撞、暴躁或者说是直率。杰森是个会骂脏话的臭屁小孩，即使在韦恩这种上流家庭当了几年养子也洗不掉杰森从贫民窟爬出来的劣性。

布鲁斯·韦恩是蝙蝠侠。斯莱德当然知道这个，只需要稍微对应一下杰森的死亡时间和罗宾消失的时间，就能发现这个秘密。布鲁斯·韦恩的养子杰森·陶德的墓碑现在都还立在韦恩庄园的家庭墓园里。布鲁斯还没有意识到他的养子马上就会成为刺进他心脏的利刃。

斯莱德往杰森碗里又添了一大勺海鲜饭，还给他倒了一杯牛奶摆到他面前。

“吃完还有一场训练。”斯莱德说。

“嗯哼。”杰森回应了一句。端起杯子喝了一口牛奶，奶渍沾了一圈。

斯莱德递上纸巾。他也搞不清楚自己怎么就变成一个事无巨细的保姆。

杰森没有理睬，伸出舌头舔掉那圈奶渍。斯莱德的眼神跟随杰森的舌尖绕完了那一圈。

斯莱德扔下那片纸巾，没再多看一眼，转身丢下一句，“我在训练室等你。”

004.

每日都是无穷无尽的训练，从武器组装到体能格斗训练，斯莱德会兼顾每一个细节，严格而精细，完全的军事化训练模式。

斯莱德与蝙蝠侠相比是完全不同的导师。蝙蝠侠会让杰森专注于他想做的，是信念的训练。而斯莱德则不会如此。他会要求杰森的每一个动作和击打都达到自己的标准，而不是凭借信念和直觉去做事。

最初杰森会接受斯莱德的指导，但当他的进步速度慢下来，他的耐心也逐渐消耗殆尽。

他一遍又一遍的想着小丑还活着的事实，仇恨在他脑子里发酵沸腾。

“我不知道我们到底还要进行多少次这种无意义的对练！”杰森愤怒地推开架在自己脖子上的刀背，斯莱德没对他使用开刃的那一面。杰森开始厌烦斯莱德的有所保留。

“沉住气，Kid。”斯莱德看了一眼杰森丢在地上的长刀，“在任何时候都不要放开你的武器。”

“我们应该现在立刻出发去哥谭。”杰森虽然恼火，但他知道不理睬斯莱德命令的后果，额外加三倍的训练量对被池水强化过的他来说也让人吃不消。他捡起了武士刀。

“你认为你现在能够杀掉蝙蝠侠？”

“至少得一试。”杰森说。

“我不打无准备之仗。“斯莱德的眼神扫过杰森，那是一个评估的眼神。杰森下意识的紧张起来，他挺直脊背让自己看上去信心满满。

“你还没有准备好小鸟。”斯莱德说。

“我准备的很好。”杰森确信自己的声音听起来没有任何退缩的迹象。

“你甚至没能让我使出全力。这就是你的准备吗？”斯莱德的激将法对于一只还未完全成熟的小鸟来说总是有效。

杰森抬手直接进攻丧钟的要害，他下手没有留余地。有一瞬间他想杀了斯莱德。

杰森的意图过于明显，对于战斗经验丰富的斯莱德来说，回击不是一件难事。

挑开刺过来的刀刃，斯莱德翻转手腕，手中本是未开刃的面也跟随他的动作翻转，开刃面朝向杰森，直击杰森肋下。

紧身的黑色背心的布料被划开，在杰森皮肤上也拉出一条细细的血口。

“不要带着愤怒进攻，蝙蝠侠会轻而易举地发现你的破绽。”斯莱德说着，用刀柄给了杰森的小腹一击。

杰森连退两步，他的理智知道斯莱德是对的，但被愤怒充斥的感性部分不愿意认同。

杰森似乎把前段时间从斯莱德这里学来的技巧通通忘记了，他大叫着冲上来，刀尖刺向斯莱德仅存的那只眼睛。

眼睛是斯莱德的弱点，但太多的人想着进攻这里，长年的积累让斯莱德只用了一个后撤步就躲掉杰森的攻击。手腕被痛击，杰森的武器落到地上。长刀被斯莱德一脚踢开。

杰森的拳头袭向斯莱德的小腹，再一次被挡下，脚腕被勾住，失去平衡的杰森倒向地板。不过杰森不会轻易的认输，倒下的瞬间用腿缠住了斯莱德。

杰森感觉到武士刀冰凉的刀刃正贴在他的皮肤上，他不知道是开刃的那一面还是未开刃的那一面。他喘息着盯着压在自己身上的斯莱德，斯莱德的重量压在他身上让他动弹不得。

“看来前段时间的训练都白费了。”斯莱德说。

他的呼吸喷洒在杰森脸上，带着滚烫的热度。杰森额头上的汗水沿着皮肤滑落到地垫上。小腹纠结的疼痛着，连带着刚才肋下被划开的皮肤也痛起来。

杰森盯着斯莱德，没有说话。他没有反驳斯莱德。

脖子上的刀刃移开，斯莱德收刀准备起身。

杰森凑上前吻了他。

就在斯莱德分神的两秒钟，杰森逆转了战局，他骑坐到斯莱德身上，之前藏在靴子里的匕首抵在斯莱德脖子上，“在你真正杀死你的对手之前，不要掉以轻心。”杰森学着斯莱德对他说教的语气重复斯莱德曾经对他说过的话。

“你输了，老头子。”杰森得意洋洋，如果他有尾巴，此时肯定已经摇起来了。

斯莱德没有说话，他看着杰森，眼神锐利，如同盯上猎物的狼。

随后杰森就知道了威胁来自何处，他屁股底下正坐着滚烫的硬物。他看着斯莱德，挑了挑眉，却并没有移开身体。

“令人印象深刻。”杰森说。

斯莱德的手搭上了杰森的腰，指尖拽出压在裤子里的背心下摆，探进去。滚烫的指腹触上皮肤，斯莱德确信自己听到了杰森的呜咽声。

杰森没有移开匕首，他认为这是斯莱德的把戏，他咬住下唇，吞下一声低喘，“别以为我会上当，威尔逊。”

“我收回刚才对你的评价。”斯莱德说，“你已经学会使用诡计了，小鸟。”

他的指尖继续上爬，拇指按压杰森肋下的那道伤口。

杰森痛呼一声。然后他发现自己屁股底下坐的那个玩意似乎更硬了。

“这个时候你应该认输了威尔逊。”杰森把刀刃威胁性得往斯莱德脖子上抵了抵。

“不过我不建议你对蝙蝠侠使用这种方法。”斯莱德说。

“哈？你的意思是这种方法对你管用。”杰森挑眉，“你真变态。”

乳尖被碰到的时候杰森退缩了，他收起匕首，想立刻逃跑。但斯莱德不会让飞到手心里的小鸟逃走。

两人的位置变换，杰森被压在了地上。

“事实上，没有人能有机会在这个距离内接触到我。”斯莱德说，“他们在那之前就已经死了。”

“那真是我的荣幸。”杰森说。

斯莱德的手掌触碰到杰森半勃的老二，杰森几乎从地板上弹起来。羞耻感让他涨红了脸，他瞪着斯莱德，咬牙道，“放手！”

斯莱德挑了挑眉，不仅没有收手，反而将手探进杰森的裤子里，毫无阻隔的握住了杰森老二，掌心的热度让杰森完全勃起。

斯莱德知道杰森不过是因为战斗分泌出的肾上腺素而勃起，但他要给杰森一个教训。至少要让他知道，这种诡计不应该随便使用。

杰森死亡之前正在经历青春期，不过这可不意味他曾经真枪实弹的和谁干过，顶多不过是躲在被子里用手打几发。别人手掌的热度和节奏与自己握在手里的感觉完全不同。没几下杰森就射在斯莱德手里，粘稠的精液喷溅在两人身上，有几滴还沾到了杰森的下巴上。

杰森的耳尖也被红色浸染，他瞪着斯莱德，仿佛这样就能为自己挽回一点稀薄的尊严。

斯莱德没有说话，他还揉搓着杰森的性器，残余的液体从顶端被挤出来，流到虎口，堆积成一小滩。

斯莱德收了手，在杰森激烈地蹬腿中将他从裤子里剥出来，手掌带着不容拒绝的力度分开杰森的双腿，指尖沾了刚才杰森射出来的精液塞进后穴。

疼痛和羞耻让杰森下意识的夹紧双腿，却仿佛邀请一般地夹紧了斯莱德的腰。

“拿出去！”杰森几乎破音，喉咙间是嘶嘶的吸气声。

斯莱德轻笑一声，嘴角扬起了那种被杰森定义为恶魔笑容的弧度。他不仅没有拿出去，还精准的按压在了杰森的前列腺上。

杰森挥向斯莱德的拳头因此失去了一半的力气，软绵绵的落在他的胸口，杰森没能掩盖掉的呻吟声完全变了调，没有一点平日的傲气，像是被人提了后颈的奶猫。

手指在杰森的身体里抽动起来，肠壁也配合的分泌出液体让斯莱德手指能够在他的身体里进出的更顺畅。

斯莱德的理智在提醒他应该收手。但他没有，他塞进了第二根手指，杰森的反抗没有了之前的激烈。垂在小腹上射过一次本来软绵绵的性器又挺立起来，顶端吐出的透明前液将小腹的黑色紧身布料打湿。

杰森被翻了身，腰被抬起，斯莱德能更清楚的看见他的后穴正吞吐着自己的手指。两根手指撑开成剪刀状，穴口的褶皱也被撑平，塞进第三根手指的时候杰森开始挣扎，想要从斯莱德身下逃脱。

斯莱德体重压制在他身上，另一只手掌贴上杰森的后颈，掌心滚烫的热度让杰森战栗了一下。

杰森感觉到斯莱德的胸膛正贴在自己后背上，他几乎能听到斯莱德心脏跳动的节奏，当他凝神后发现快节奏咚咚声其实是自己的心跳。

“我要杀了你。”杰森嘶哑着声音宣布道。

“是吗。”斯莱德的笑声胸膛传递到杰森后背的皮肤上，杰森咬住下唇把呻吟声吞回去。

斯莱德指尖沿着脊椎骨凸出的骨节往上爬，探入杰森的发间，指尖摩挲着头皮，杰森几乎为这种触碰而颤抖，性器兴奋的滴落前液，很快在地垫上汇集成一滩水渍。

斯莱德的指尖反复戳弄着杰森的敏感点，另一只手拉扯头发带来的痛感没有让杰森软下去，反而让他更兴奋，杰森感觉自己的老二硬得发疼。伸手去碰，按照自己曾经习惯的方式撸动起来。

贴在地垫上的脸颊的热度已经将地垫捂热，杰森努力想克制自己不要挺腰迎合斯莱德。斯莱德却不知为何抓住了他的心理动态，他手指抽插的节奏快起来，故意而为的避开体内的敏感点，反复戳刺肠壁，用指尖滑过内壁。

杰森咬着牙，内里的空虚让他不得不配合斯莱德的节奏，斯莱德抽出手指的瞬间杰森下意识的向后跟随上去，但也阻止不了斯莱德的后退。同时，杰森射在了自己手里，浓稠的液体黏黏糊糊的从指缝滴落在地垫上。

杰森的腰因为高潮失去力气，塌下来，整个人跪趴在地上张大嘴喘息着，他可没经历过这个，这对他来说太过了。

斯莱德依然一言不发，他没有嘲笑杰森在这样的逗弄下就释放出来。

杰森感觉到自己的腰又被抬了起来，他扭回头，抗议的声音还没来得及发出，就感觉到后穴有更大更烫的东西塞了进来。

“不……”杰森没什么威胁性地抗议道，身体往前挪了挪，却被斯莱德拖着腰拽了回来。

杰森感觉自己仿佛被从中间劈开，这太大了！杰森恼怒地瞪着眼睛，紧紧咬住舌尖，尝到了口腔里弥漫开的血腥味。

“放松点，Kid。”斯莱德亲吻落在后颈上，带着湿润滚烫的呼吸，甚至还有点安抚的意味。

这搞得杰森脑子里一团乱。

“见鬼……你他妈的……”杰森喘息着，“说的轻松！”

从耳朵尖开始冒出来的红色已经蔓延到后颈的皮肤上，让发尾的皮肤都带了点暧昧的粉色。

斯莱德握住杰森已经软下来的性器，慢慢揉捏着，进入的速度也慢下来。

杰森的手指攥成拳头，他想着自己也许应该一脚把这个混蛋从身上揣下去。如果布鲁斯知道斯莱德·威尔逊正在操他会怎么样？哦，他一定会勃然大怒。

这让杰森感到愉悦，疼痛慢慢转化成欲望与快感，乳尖被揉捏拉扯，斯莱德整个手掌包裹着胸肉大力的揉压，轻微的刺痛转移了杰森的注意力。

手指摸索着杰森的皮肤，摸到杰森的脖颈的时候，杰森在想，斯莱德如果这时候掐住他，他会再死一次吗？

指尖探进杰森的口中，和湿漉漉的舌头纠缠在一起，杰森尝到了自己之前射出来的精液的味道，带着苦涩和腥气。

斯莱德老二硕大的顶端擦过前列腺的时候杰森没能抑制住自己的呻吟。

这给了斯莱德可趁之机。

整根埋入的时候杰森的视野被涌上来生理泪水遮住，太痛了，痛到杰森发不出任何声音。报复性地狠狠咬住斯莱德手指，杰森尝到了斯莱德鲜血的味道，和自己的血一样的铁锈味。

杰森的额头抵在地垫上，泪水太多，控制不住溢出眼眶滴落在地上，和他脸颊上滴落的汗水混在一起。

斯莱德没有在意自己被杰森咬破的手指，他另一只手扶着杰森的腰，慢慢动起来。

手指上的伤口痊愈，再被咬开，就此反复，斯莱德清楚这是杰森的报复，不过他不太在意，他现在更专注的事情是如何操弄身下的这只小鸟。杰森那点几乎可以忽略不计的报复心只不过是添加些许小趣味。

抽动的节奏逐渐加快，杰森不得不用手撑住自己才能防止自己被一直往前顶去。

斯莱德的老二每一次碾过杰森的前列腺都带给杰森一阵触电般的快感，杰森的身体在斯莱德身下战栗，他无法抑制自己的呻吟声，整个房间里只剩下他带着情欲的呻吟和斯莱德低沉的喘息。

杰森握着自己的性器撸动的节奏和斯莱德抽插的节奏重合，他感觉高潮正在逼近，呼吸的频率急促起来。

斯莱德却突然停下动作，他将老二拔了出去，杰森的肠肉依依不舍的纠缠上来，却没能挽留住。

杰森感觉到身体里突如其来的空虚，欲望碾压过他的神经，理智已经被搅成一团浆糊，他不满地扭头去看斯莱德，想质问他到底在干什么。

杰森还没扭过头，就被整个翻了一面，杰森能清楚的看见斯莱德嘴角打趣的笑容，他的耻感涌上来，将他整个人都蒸腾成红色。

杰森抬起手臂挡住自己的脸，仿佛这样就能掩盖自己的境况。

斯莱德重新进入的时候杰森咬住下唇把呻吟吞回肚子里。斯莱德重新回到先前的节奏后，杰森期望着斯莱德能触碰自己身前挺立的欲望，但斯莱德没有如他所愿。

杰森挺立的性器随着斯莱德抽插的节奏摇晃着，渗出来的前液被甩得到处都是。杰森无可奈何的伸手自己握住，随后他感觉到自己的手掌被一只更大的很滚烫的手掌包裹住。

呻吟声从唇边溜出来，杰森悄悄抬了小臂去看斯莱德，发现对方正目不转睛的盯着自己看。

杰森看见斯莱德下巴上的汗水滴在他的胸口，然后流进他穿着的训练背心里。

杰森遏制住了想要直起身去舔掉那滴汗的欲望。他能感觉到斯莱德正全情的投入这场性爱里，虽然他正在观察自己。这实在太令人感到羞耻。他忙不迭地又用手臂遮住自己的视线。

杰森的理智开始在一团乱的脑子里浮现，全世界最致命的雇佣兵——丧钟，斯莱德·威尔逊，正把他的鸡巴插在自己屁股里。杰森无论如何都想不通这件事到底他妈的为什么会发生。

而杰森正在享受这个，一场远超他承受力的性爱。

斯莱德的抚弄让杰森的理智又沉了回去。太多快感冲进脑子里，杰森射出来的时候脑子里炸开了烟花，他失神地盯着天花板，看着视野里影影绰绰的影斑，张大嘴，发不出任何声音。

他模糊的感觉到斯莱德射在了自己身体里，源源不断地灌进来，仿佛要用精液把他填满。

在一个带着抚慰性质的吻落在嘴角后，杰森精疲力尽的睡去。

TBC.


End file.
